


【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末10

by Sasorichann



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann





	【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末10

10.  
白岩表情古怪地捏着自己的喉咙吞下什么东西之后，久保田才注意到玻璃小瓶上标着避孕专用的字样，他放弃从校服外套里找烟盒的动作，夺下了剩下的半瓶药片。  
白岩任他将瓶子扔进垃圾桶，脸颊潮红未退，上面镶着的一双布拉多尔猫眼随着抛物线过去又回来。几轮体位之后周身欢爱的痕迹煞是显眼，明天会变成淤青还是恢复白皙呢？小腹撑满了，挤着胃部有了饱食感，最后一次高潮后连着打了好几个嗝。后穴向外吐出一股一股粘稠的精液，沿着大腿内侧断断续续蜿蜒到脚踝，他翻了个身抱住久保田。聒噪的风扇不足以平复事后的体温，粘腻又燥热，挤在一起却甘之如饴。  
“想吸烟就吸，又不是在学校，我管不到你。”白岩拾起床头柜上旅馆配的免费打火机，滑动滚轴打出一束橙黄色的火苗。  
“明明害怕怀孕，为什么还……”  
“嗯，害怕，怀孕了要怎么当偶像。但是，”白岩下巴抵在久保田的肩膀上，用力到牙齿疼痛，“我更害怕寂寞。毕竟，没人会想要听我说话，他们追求我，要么是和元Jr交往有面子，要么是想用寂寞为借口独占我的身子。只有久保田くん会认真听我说话。只有产生了特别的关系，比如用身体去承受些什么，那个，只是进来还不够，要留下点东西，这样的话，在不恋爱的状态下，久保田くん才会在我身边吧。”  
“笨蛋。”  
“当偶像就必须面对寂寞，这是我一开始就做好的觉悟。如果Yuto能和我一起当偶像的话，那该多好。”  
无论是听到的内容也好还是突然转变的称呼也好，久保田愣住了两秒，风扇因为断电而停止转动，他才感知到与周身热气相对的，是白岩冰凉的指尖。  
“唔，嗯。”久保田像没读懂合同就签字的新社会人，他不知道对于白岩言灵一样的话语自己是否能够敷衍，所以给出了懵懂而简短的回应。  
“嘛……我去洗澡。”冰凉的指尖拍了拍久保田僵住的脸，“在我洗好前抽完，我不喜欢烟味。”

以YsR成员身份活动的三年时间里，对于久保田而言没有太多自由与休憩，只有在镁光灯照不到的地方才有资格和白岩缠绵，他们在握手会桌下牵手，在自拍镜头之外亲吻。  
他已经忘记白岩是如何半推半就回应了自己的告白，也或许从来没回应过，更或许从来没告白过，似乎这两个假设成立的概率更大一些。年代不是很久远，没到沧海桑田物是人非的地步，但记忆一波三折，在四维的空间里被搓圆捏扁，可能啊，某个夜晚，就那样自然而然睡在了一起，再往后几个夜晚或白天用各种姿势做爱，流汗，交换体液和喘息。  
狭小的浴室隔音效果很差，又能让所有音符在里面的墙壁上弹来弹去。哗哗作响的水流声中，夹杂着白岩哼的歌，如老式黑胶唱片机里的音律一样模糊不清。白岩心情很好的样子，久保田又要标榜自己十分了解白岩。  
白岩感知悲伤的神经不是很发达，在一片叹息声中从来都是最乐观的那个，在成员们情绪低落的时候会露着大白牙一个一个地摸头安慰，然后讲他的长篇笑话。在床上被操哭例外，他的大多好友，认识三年都不见得看他哭一次。跟说着“害怕寂寞”的他简直判若两人。  
2019年12月28日那天白岩也是笑到不行，边捂住嘴巴边讲哈哈哈以后还是不要见面了吧。久保田记忆犹新，摸出一支烟叼嘴里，才勉强冷静下来没有闯进浴室跟人要说法。  
能有怎样的说法？无非是不正当的肉体关系早晚纸里包不住火，红了之后被文春盯上不好收拾，不过这并不是浴室里的白岩可以回答的问题。  
他拿起白岩把玩过的打火机，半天没打出半个火星。  
浴室的流水声戛然而止，久保田猜测白岩在擦沐浴露，惜发如命的白岩，定然是不会用旅馆里的一次性劣质洗发液，所以关上淋浴不应该是洗头发。  
我真的真的很了解他。久保田想。  
白岩依旧在哼着歌，温热的水流和柔软的泡沫给他了无限的安全感。  
“僕らだけのZION、Wow、Wow…… ”  
歌声有点跑调，还是老样子啊这家伙，久保田听着笑了笑，又马上失去了表情，手腕轻颤，抖落的烟蒂险些烫到了被褥。  
好像只有一句压在了调上：  
“時代変えてくZION、Wow、Wow……”

（待续）


End file.
